Under The Black Veil
by Amora Potter
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is not a normal boy, he's what you call a vampire, well part vampire. But he wishes he wasn't, he feels like he's a magnet towards bad luck. 1 his best friend ditches him, 2 his godfather dies, and 3 his father mysteriously disappears. Al thinks it's something to do with him, he was contently studying Al. Clues may lead to where he is and he may not like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Restoration of Voldemort

This story I am about to tell is a story that was once told by another, and she has given me permission (_Not yet and probably not gonna happen_) to tell it to you. For those who are British, I'm from America and before you go all like anti-American on me and the book I'm writing. I'm not saying that just because I think I'm better than the British because we won one stupid war against them. I'm only saying that because even though we speak the same language, the way we say things is completely different. So if you see words that are kind weird to you, it's probably because Americans say it all the time and I learned from that.

So now everybody is informed let us start. Of course everybody knows the story of the famous Harry Potter and his years of being at Hogwarts and battling the most feared dark Lord of all, Voldemort. If you don't then you really need to read the books and watch the movies, because girl (_or guy_) you will be all confused if you start with this story, and if you don't want to read the books or watch the movies because you think it's stupid and you're forced to read this book by somebody, well then you suck. But if it's against your religion to even read or watch it, then why are you reading this? (_No offense to my Grandma Jane_).

But for those are Potterheads and is reading this book because you loved the movies and the books and now you want to read this, you having seen anything yet. Warning if you're expecting it to be about Harry throughout the book you're sadly mistaken. Harry will only be seen throughout the story in the first four chapters, in third person. If you don't know what that means, go back to elementary school and learn Language Arts. After the four chapter Albus Severus Potter will take over and will continue until the series ends.

This is my own story to keep the story of Harry Potter alive even though it's still over. If you think otherwise that the story of Harry Potter has died when they stopped making the movies, then I will show you that it is not over. So sit back relax, grab a snack and enjoy my story "_Under the Black Veil_"

Harry was standing in front of a large wooden gate when this story begins. Every bit of him was shaking, but he couldn't back down, for he had a job to do. Harry nervously walked up to the gate which I think is completely stupid but oh well, but before he could knock a bunch of men came up to him with spheres pointed at him. "Well look what we have here, a human." Said one of the men Harry froze in fear as he held his hands up in surrender form.

"_Oh bloody hell what did I get into?_" He asked himself as he remembered. Harry was called down to Kingsley's office on an urgent mission, but Harry didn't know what. "I hope you heard about the killings that have been going on." Kingsley said "Oh yeah I heard about it, a lot people say it's…." But Harry couldn't finish his sentence, Kingsley understood and kept quiet "There's gotta be some mistake." Harry said

"I agree." Kingsley said "You do?" Harry said with a bit of shock in his voice "Yes, we actually found a mark on the victim's body that has nothing to do with Voldemort, we know what it is and we are determined to find out, or you are." Said Kingsley "What do you mean I am?" Harry asked "I want you to go to the clan fort of the Setites." Kingsley said

"The Setites?" Harry questioned "Yes, one of the few old vampire clan fort. Now the usually don't attack, but they are still ruthless and are drawn to the scent of blood." Kingsley said "And you think they have something to do with these killings?" Harry asked "Well it's possible, the mark we found is actually the mark of their clan." Kingsley said

"So you think that they actually killed these people? What for and why?" Harry asked a third time "That's what I would like to know and I want you to figure it out." Kingsley said "So, what exactly do you want me to do?" Harry asked once more "I want you to go to the clan's fort and ask their leader or Queen about the killings." Harry nodded as he came out of his memory

He was standing in the middle of nowhere surrounded by vampires. "State your business human and we may let you live." Said a vampire with a gulp of air Harry breathed then said

"My name is Harry Potter, I come with a message for your Queen from the Minister of Magic." Harry said "Likely story." Said one vampire "Ah, I can smell your blood from all the way over here." Said another vampire

"Keep your hands off, I called dibs first." Said the first vampire "Says who?" said the second vampire "Says me." Said the first at that point the two vampires started fighting, Harry watched them as they fought. "_Wow and I thought that we had problems_" Harry thought to himself.

He had to get out but he was unsure what to do, finally he backed away slowly but another vampire pinned him back. "Ha, ha, ha, you're not going anywhere." He said "Fin, Blin, stop fighting." Said the third vampire but they were so busy arguing that they didn't hear him. The third vampire sighed as the two continued fighting.

Finally another vampire came up and broke the two up. "What's going on here?" He asked "Sir Klaus, we found a trespasser, he claims to be Harry Potter but we think otherwise." Said the third vampire Klaus walked up to Harry and moved his bangs just enough to see his scar. "You idiots, this is Harry Potter." Klaus said and slapped the vampire

"I am terrible sorry Mr. Potter; some of these vampires are as dim as rocks." Said Klaus "I appreciate that." Harry said "Now what can I do for you?" Klaus asked "I have a message from the Minister of Magic to your Queen." Harry said "And I supposed you want me to bring you to her?" Klaus asked

"Yes, that would be very nice of you to do that." Harry said "Well then follow me." Klaus said and took Harry inside the fort "Watch your step please, these vampires are ruthless and like the scent of human blood." Klaus said "You seem to not to be not attracted to my blood." Harry said "That is because I've lived for generations and have learned to control myself." Klaus said

Harry looked around the fort and there were thousands of vampires, most of them were building armor. Harry walked pasted some vampires sharpening swords then out of nowhere a vampire jumped in front of him and hissed making him flinch in fright. Klaus lead Harry to a fancy door. Klaus turned the knob and inside was a large comfortable sitting room with a fire flickering in the fireplace. Klaus went up to the arm chair next to the fireplace and whispered "Um, my lady."

Apparently the woman was not happy to be disturbed "What is it?!" She shouted "Um." Klaus lead over and whispered something Harry couldn't hear but whatever he said it made her turned around. She had long black as dark hair, eyes that were as yellow as the sun, her skin was flawless and as white as chalk, but her lips were as red as the crimson rose. Harry was shocked to see that she had true beauty.

"_She's supposed to be the Queen of vampires._" The vampires he seen at the gate and in the fort was ugly and bald. But she had shown what muggles thought a vampire really looked like, but she looked not even 18, she looked just about 15 or 16 years old. She smiled reviling her vampire teeth, "Harry Potter welcome, my name is Viviana, Queen of the vampires." She said and got up. As she walked up to Harry, he got a good look at her clothes.

She wore a black silk nightgown, with a lace jacket tied up at the top. "Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this but I'm on an errand for the Minister of Magic, there have been killings….." But Viviana interrupted him "Oh, Harry Potter, I know why you're here, I know everything." Said Viviana "Well since you know why I'm here then, all the minister wants to know is if you know something about the killings, what you are doing?" Harry asked Viviana now was close to Harry's face she moved his bangs to see his scar.

"How did you do it? How did you cheat the grim reaper?" She asked Harry looked confused "_Why is she talking about I defeated Voldemort's?_" Harry questioned to himself "Um, Miss. what was your name again?" Harry asked "Viviana." She responded and walked away to get some more wine.

"Miss. Viviana, we just to know if you have something to do with the killings or if you know something about them." Harry said but apparently she didn't hear him. "Tell me, what was it like, to stand in the dark lord's presences, what went through your mind as you stood in the face of the Lord of Death?" She asked Harry was confused why was she talking about Voldemort so much? "Excuses me, Miss. Viviana, you talk an awful lot about Voldemort." Harry said

"So what if I do, it's just a simple question Harry Potter." Viviana said Harry glared suspiciously "Why are you so interested in Voldemort? It's as if you were…" But Harry could not finish his sentence for he had seen Viviana's smile. But it wasn't a beautiful or cute smile it was a cold evil smile that was showing her fangs and making the smile even more sinister. She pulled on her ribbon around her neck and let the lace jacket fall off reviling the death eater mark.

Harry stood there shocked as Viviana chuckles evilly. "To answer your question, yes we do know something about the killings and yes we do have something to do with them, I knew that the minister of magic would send the great and powerful Harry Potter once he saw our mark on the bodies." She said "Why me?" Harry asked "I need you; you took the dark lord away from me." Viviana said "Why do you care about him so much?" Harry asked

"Well I was his number one follower." She said "No, Snape was his number one you're not even on the list." Harry said "That the list was to trick you and the other death eaters but in reality I was his number follower." At that point Viviana opened a locket that was around her neck and there appeared Voldemort, but it wasn't really him, it was more like an image of him. "Now I know what you're thinking, and this is not a horcrux, this is something much darker, much more powerful, and much more precious." She said and closed the locket

Harry unfroze and grabbed his wand and pointed it at Viviana. "Ha, ha, ha, I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said "What do you mean?" Harry asked Viviana sneered and pulled out a wand. Harry was completely stunned "How is that even possible?" Harry questioned "I was born into a wizarding family but I was raised by muggles, none of them knew my powers, I would sneak off every day to Hogwarts and learn magic.

"But then one day when I was fifteen, a noble man found out my secret. He told my family that if they didn't give me to the vampires they were gonna destroy the farm. But then I caught consumption or as you people of this century call it TB or Tuberculosis. Back then it was a deadly disease and it nearly took my life away until I was transformed into immortality. But then my brother caught consumption and everybody thought it was me that was draining the life out him.

"When they found me I tried reasoning with them but they wouldn't listen and tried to take my heart out and burn it until a vampire scared them off. I was badly wounded and my clan thought I might truly die. But I healed and assumed the throne as crowned princess and the heir to his royal highness, King Vladimir or as everybody knows him as, Dracula. Years later after Vladimir's death and I assumed the throne as Queen, I sought for revenge on my family; I went to my old house and killed my entire family." She said "You killed them all!?" Harry said surprisingly

"Including the noble man." She said and laughed mentally "But why? Why would you kill your family cold blooded?" Harry asked again "They betrayed me, they should've chosen me over the farm, we could've have started a new life near Hogwarts but no, they wanted the farm, they needed the farm, they didn't need me." Said Viviana angrily "You don't know enough magic to defeat me." Harry said

"Oh, I don't?" Viviana said Harry looked at her as she sneered "Right around when the dark lord was 16, I met him in the forbidden forest and I instantly fell for him." Harry was so shocked that he interrupted her "Wait, you were in love with Voldemort?" Harry said shockingly Viviana sneered and continued "After that I became his first follower and I will remain that way." She said Harry looked at her as he began to realize something "Your men." Harry said briefly

"What about them?" Viviana asked "They are building armor." He said "And your point is?" Viviana said with a cold grin "If they are making armor that means they are getting ready for war and if they are getting ready for war that means they are fighting…" But Viviana's cold laugh stopped him from completing his sentence.

"That's right Harry Potter I'm taking the dark lord's place and following in his footsteps the dark lord shall rise in me." Viviana said with a cold hard laughed as Harry backed up and tried to run away but was pinned by Klaus. "What will you think you will gain from this?" Harry asked "Just closer, have you ever heard an eye for an eye Harry Potter?" Viviana asked "I won't let you get away with this; as long as I'm around I will fight." Harry said

"You don't want me to hurt something precious of yours now do we?" Viviana asked Harry froze in fear yet again "_No she can't mean him._" He said to himself "Oh, I mean him alright." She said and walked up to a mirror. "Don't touch my son!" Harry yelled

"He was born two weeks ago, wasn't he?" Viviana asked as an image appeared in the mirror there was Ginny rocking James back and forth soothing him. "Oh isn't he adorable, he might make an excellent ally to us." She said "You touch my son that will be the end of..." But Viviana said "I don't think you want to do that." She said as she knelt down to him

"You see, if you try to hurt me I will disapperate and I will wipe your family out one by one, so if you want them unharmed you will do what I say." Viviana said she took her wand and pointed at his face. As she was about to say an incantation Harry began to think "_Is this how it ends?_" But before Viviana could cast the spell a white light came from behind Viviana, she turned around and came face to face with Ginny. "Don't you dare touch my husband!" Ginny said and punched Viviana right in the face

At that point Ron appeared and kicked Klaus in the head and knocking him out. Harry looked at Ron who had a grin on his face.

"That's three you owe me now, mate." Ron said Harry smiled and shook his head. "Actually, if you remember correctly, I save your sister." Harry began until Ron interrupted him "And now she's your wife and you knocked her up, thank you very much." Ron said Harry rolled his eyes with a smile and continued, "I saved your Dad, and I saved your ass, so you actually repaid me finally." Harry said

Ron had a disappointing look on his face and said "Damn it." But Harry was too busy looking at Ginny as she ran up to him and hugged him "Are you crazy?" Harry asked her "I'm not going to let you come into a vampire clan by yourself." Ginny said "But it's suicide to come here." Harry argued "You're the one to talk mate." Ron said

Harry gave him a look then turned back to Ginny "But what about James?" Harry asked "Hermione's watching him, he'll be fine." Ginny said at that moment there was a large bang at the door as the vampires tried to knock it down. "But we won't." Ron said and took off with Harry and Ginny from the opposite door.

They ran down the corridor as they turned to the right "I can't disapperate." Ron said "That's because it's enchanted, you can apperate into the fort but you can't disapperate." Harry explained "Who thought of that?" Ron asked "The same woman your sister punched." Harry said "Who really cares we need to get out of here." Ginny said

"The only way out of here is to use the floo network and that's on the other side of the fort." Harry said "That Queen has to been really dim to build the fort like that." Ron said Viviana has now woken up and is angry the vampires are around her but she spat at them. "After them, do not let them get away, we need Harry Potter." She said as she whipped away the blood from her face.

Harry ran through the vampires that was building armor while Ron and Ginny are right behind them. Ron looks back and sees a group of vampires following them as they crashed into the other vampires that were working "We've got company." Ron shouted Harry looks back and sees the swarming crowd of vampires nearby Ron and Ginny cast spells at them to make them slow down, but nothing worked. Harry turned back around and saw that they were getting closer to the fireplace, but so were the vampires. Harry look at Ginny as she looked at him, they grabbed each other's hand as they went up the fireplace and disappeared, followed closely by Ron.

But as Ron made his way to the fireplace, one of the vampires jumped and was about to grab him. But Ron slipped through its fingers and disappeared into the chimney. The vampire fell to the floor and slid as the other vampires came up to him; the vampire looked up and hissed at the fireplace. Viviana was in her comfortable arm chair as a snake slithered toward her; it climbed up the back and started talking to Viviana in parseltounge. Viviana must've known what the snake said because she became very angry.

Klaus walked in with a vampire who was shaking from head to toe and looked frighten "Um, my lady." Said the vampire "Yes?" She asked sounding cheerful "I'm sorry but I have failed you, Harry Potter has escaped." He said Viviana looked toward the vampire with a very cold stare "I'm well aware of that." She said and grabbed her wand then shouted "Avada Kedavera!"

The vampire fell dead like a lifeless doll "Do you want me to dispose the body ma'am?" Klaus asked "No, Naga wants his dinner." Said Viviana At that point Naga slithered down towards the body as Viviana took a swig of her drink. Ron, Ginny, and Harry tumble down from number 12 Grimmauld Place's chimney. Harry got up and hugged Ginny. "Don't try to save my life unless I ask you next time." Harry said

Ginny smiled and hugged him harder. "James!" Harry said Ginny looked at him as he ran up the stairs. Harry opened the bedroom door to find Hermione standing by a crib; she turned around and put her finger up to her lips meaning that he needed to be quite. "Is he alright?" Harry whispered

"Yes Harry, he's fine." Hermione whispered back Harry walked up to the crib and there was a small little baby boy with red hair fast asleep, occasionally he would suck on the pacifier that was in his mouth. Hermione watched Harry as he placed his finger in James's small hand. "You know you don't have to check on him every single minute." Hermione whispered "I just can't help myself." Harry whispered back

At that point James' eyes fluttered opened and as soon as his pacifier fell out he began to cry. Hermione tried to put it back in his mouth but he wouldn't take it. "What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked not whispering anymore since James was up "He's hungry." Harry said and picked him up; Harry feed James his bottle as his brown eyes looked at him.

After a minute or so James turned his head telling Harry he was done eating; Harry held a rag as he patted his back gently and burped him. Ginny keep flinching every time he moved James and it was kind of getting annoying. But with kind words Harry said. "Ginny it's alright I got him. I'm not gonna let anything happen to him."

Ginny hesitated for a minute, but then nodded and left to go take a nap. Harry smiled and slipped the pacifier into James's mouth and he instantly fell asleep. Ron and Hermione argued with each other despite that James was asleep. "I'm telling you, she knows something about those killings." Hermione shouted "OK, where is your proof?" Ron asked

"She tried to kill Harry!" Hermione said bitterly the two continued to argue but Harry kept his mouth shut and watched James sleep, He could not tell them not now. "_Just let them live a peaceful life for a little longer._" Harry said to himself He didn't have the courage to tell them what Viviana was really up to it would destroy the peace and the life Harry wanted James to have. He listened to their dispute as James start to wake up Harry bounced him a little and he fell back asleep.

But Harry bit his tongue and kept quiet. After another minute or so Harry could not keep his mouth shut any longer, he sighed then said "Guys stop it, I know what she's planning." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with interest "You do, what is she doing?" Ron asked "Does she know something about the killings?" Hermione asked "Please tell me that Hermione is being completely outrageous." Ron said

Hermione looked irritated at Ron as she gawked at him "Oh my god Ron, will you give it a rest, Harry please just tell us what you know already." Hermione said Harry sat there for a minute staring at them as they stared back at him, "I'm sorry Ron but Hermione's right, Viviana was the one who committed them." Harry said Hermione gave Ron a displeasing look. "You have something to say to me?" She asked "What do you mean?" Ron asked

Hermione shook her head "So now the question is why did she do it." Hermione said "She wanted me?" Harry said "What? Why?" Ron asked "She was angry, because I killed Voldemort." Harry answered him "Is she a supporter of Voldemort?" Hermione asked

"What, like Sirius's family?" Ron asked as Hermione shook her head once more "Even worse." Harry said as his two best friends looked at him "She actually a Death Eater." Harry told them, "WHAT!" Ron exclaimed "But that's impossible, she wasn't on the list." Hermione explained

"I think that's the way they both wanted it." Harry said "What do you mean by that Harry?" Ron asked Harry was silent for a minute debating whether or not to tell them. If he did tell them he wasn't sure if they would believe him "You're not gonna believe this but I think she's taking Voldemort's place." Harry said and just like he predicted they both had disbelief looks. "What in the name of god makes you think that?" Hermione said so loudly it nearly woke up James

But Harry rubbed his fingers that instally got him to sleep. Harry looked up at Hermione she had a guilty look on her face, "Sorry." She said Harry smiled at her then look back down at James. "To answer your question Hermione, when I was walking into the fort I saw her men building armor, to me they looked like they were preparing for war." Harry said as Hermione gave him a smile and walked up to him.

"Harry I know it looks like that but..." Hermione started but Harry interrupted her saying "Hermione Viviana told it to me to my face, she's taking Voldemort's place." Hermione looked befuddled as she got back up "This is impossible," was the only thing that came out of her mouth then covered it. "She's not just crazy, she's obsessed." Ron said "She told me she was in love with Voldemort." Harry said

"She loved you-know-who?!" Ron said with a disgust look on his face. "It all makes sense now, she was dumped by her family and Voldemort welcomed her like a person and not a monster." Hermione said "I still can't believe that she's starting another war, this has got to be a dream." Ron said "I wish it was." Harry said

James made a small noise that made Harry look down at him but he only opened his eyes only for a second then went back to sleep. As Harry looked at James sleep he remembered the day this little miracle was born and when he cried out his first breath. Everything had frozen at that moment, it was god had stopped time just so Harry could really experience it. It felt like no time had passed by when James was finally put into Harry's arms. Harry had blocked everything from view, he wanted nothing to disrupt him from this perfect moment, just him and his newborn son.

But sadness was still in his heart as the tear trickled down his face, wishing his parents could see him now. The feeling of a peaceful life was now just a mere memory and the wish that Harry truly wanted had vanished. "We need to warn everybody, then recruit the order and Dumbledore's Army." Ron said "Ron." Hermione whispered, Ron turned his head towards her as she nodded her head towards Harry.

He had placed his finger back in James's hand and now was rubbing it. Ron looked at Hermione as she sighed and went up to him. "You ok Harry?" Hermione asked "All I wanted was for him to have a normal life, a life I didn't have or get." Harry said without taking his eyes off of James "He will mate, you'll see." Ron said as he thumped Harry gently in the shoulder without waking James up

"No, if Viviana is anything like Voldemort she'll never give up. That means we will be in fear and he's gonna grow up in that. That's all he'll see and know." Harry said "Harry you don't know that, I know seems that hope is slim right now but we've been in tougher situations before, and look at Bill and Charlie. They were old enough to know what was going during the power and rise of Voldemort and they saw hope around every corner, they even joined the order after Voldemort came back." Hermione said

Harry looked at her and was confused "What are you going at Hermione?" Harry asked "Harry, the point I'm making is, yes his gonna be scared there's no doubt about that, but he will still have hope because of the love you and Ginny give him as he grows up. He might even help when he's old enough, that is if she isn't defeated by then." Hermione said Harry looked at her as James stirred in his sleep. "You're not gonna back down, are you?" Ron asked

"Oh hell no, even though I didn't want this I'm gonna fight, for him, so he can have the life I wanted him to have." Harry said At that point thunder crashed waking James sleep, he started to cry but Harry picked up his pacifier and put it back in his mouth. He stopped crying and went back to sleep James then snuggled into Harry's arm and grabbed his finger. Harry smiled as he watched him sleep, he then picked him up and placed him back in his crib but James held tight onto Harry's finger as he sucked onto his pacifier. Harry stood there as he thought to himself "_For my family I would do anything,_" Harry said to himself

He went outside and saw the storm coming as Ron walked up beside him. "To think after all we've done to destroy You-Know-Who there's another war just when thinks were getting peaceful." Ron said "Well, it's not our fault that some people are crazy." Harry said Ron chuckled as Harry looked up at the sky, "I don't ever think we will have a peaceful life." Ron said "Other people might but we've learned that trouble always seems to find me." Harry said

"Now I don't think trouble goes looking for you." Ron started as Harry looked at him curiously "I just think you're cursed." Ron told him and laughed, Harry gawked at him as he said "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Harry asked "Well, it's true, but hey there is always a beginning to an end." Ron said "Yeah well this beginning is gonna have a storm, and we all best be ready when it hits." Harry said

"Just like last time." Ron said "Too much like last time." Harry said "But hey what's life without adventure." Ron said "As long as there's no funeral." Harry said "Hey, don't let it get to your head mate, in times like this you're gonna need love ones surrounding you. James will really need that." Ron said

Harry nodded as the rain started, Ron went back inside as Harry stayed getting soaking wet. He looked up and said to himself "_Well let's do this again Voldemort, just how we finished it, you against me._" Then went back inside to find Ginny holding James who was wide awake.

So now you see what I'm talking about, now don't go "Oh My Gosh, another Twilight story." Hell no, like we need more of those, it was hard enough to watch it, let alone read the books. Believe me, the first book of Twilight took me about two weeks to finish, and the first book of Harry Potter took me a day. See why I chose Harry Potter instead. But what I'm trying to point out is even though a story may seem done there are other ways to continue it.

Have you ever heard the phrase "You gotta think outside the box?" Maybe you should read it more carefully next time, and as we conclude our first chapter here's something I want you to think about as you read this book, this helped me understand what thinking outside the box was more and it helped me think up this story I am writing right now.

"_Welcome, you have activated all systems, deactivation is not an option. _

_You must find the truth, remember not everything is what it seems_

_And if you don't stand for something you might fall anything _

_Because, the end is where we begin."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Six Years Later and the Kidnapping

Still here I see, well that's good because to me if you continue to read a book that means you really are interested in this story. Or you're probably forced to read this. But if you're reading this for school then you're lucky. Because we had to read like 1930s books and they were really long and boring, but anyway, moving on. Now if you say that the next two chapters are similar to the thriller movie Poltergeist.

You're right but just bear with me for a sec, ok? I tried not to make it so you notice the similarities but as I wright this I'm still learning as an author but it will probably change by the time I'm actually done with this and I've changed parts of the story ever since I started the plot for the story in 10th grade. So hopefully I can FOOL you enough (_he, he those who get the joke has watched Soul Eater._) But over all if you had trouble watching the movie then you'll have trouble reading these next couple of chapters, hopefully.

So as the years passed by the war evolved and soon everybody was watching their backs and tightening security in every single wizarding building. Despite the ongoing war James was a very happy baby, just like Hermione said. By the time James was a year old, Ginny gave birth to another boy they named Albus Severus. If you had read the last book of Harry Potter then you'll already know that, the two became best friends immediately, you couldn't see one without the other. By the time James was three and Al was two, Ginny and Harry had their first baby girl they named Lily Luna, not much to James's and Al's delight.

But overall Harry had gotten the family he always wanted. As six years past James turned six, Al was five and Lily was two. James's red hair had now turned to brown that matched his eyes, and the funny prankster personality of Fred and George started to come out of James himself. Before Harry could even blink James was pulling pranks left and right that mostly got him into trouble and Al and Lily hurt. It drove Ginny crazy but Harry could care less if James pull the hugest prank that could even out shine Fred and George, as long as he was happy Harry was happy. Al's personality was quite different from James, Al was much more like Harry in personality and looks, Al had the same untidy jet black hair and the almond green eyes that belonged to Harry's Mother.

But the only difference was no glasses, if he had them Voldemort would've mistaken the two easily. But Al was a different kid, even as a baby he had different interests than James did, when Al was three years old he was reading chapter books that were too high for any other children his age to read. But Harry and his family felt it was good for him, some of the Weaslys think that he will go to the Ministry. But Harry feels that Al will do something with art, when Al had turned two, he began to draw everything he saw, and now he's better at drawing than James is, even Harry himself, but Harry would always be proud of him no matter what he did. Lily, still being two, was a little bit difficult to understand what she will be.

But she loved being in the outdoors and somehow, some way she always got dirty, and her long red hair always got in the way, so she constantly would push it out of her face with her dirty hands which made her face a mess. Since she got dirty so much she had to take baths every day. Even when Ginny had to force her into the bathtub. But despite the chaos in the Potter house and the ongoing war Harry was thankful every day for his small family (_If you can take a hint from the Weaslys_) and he wouldn't change one single thing about it. As we begin this chapter Harry was down stairs late at night, he had just finished paper work for the Aurors and their plan of action for the following week.

Harry walked up the staircase of Grimmuald Place #12 very sleepy. But before going to bed, he opened a bedroom door on the first floor and peaks in to check if his oldest son James was asleep, Harry saw him in his bed with his eyes closed and breathing very slightly. Harry smiled and shut the door very quietly and went up the stairs, he next checked on his daughter Lily, slowly he opened the door and saw her sucking on her pacifier asleep as well. He closed the door without making a sound he then check on Al. When Harry cracked opened the door he did not find Al asleep like his brother and sister, but found him reading a book by a flashlight.

Harry smirked and opened the door and said in a low voice "Caught ya." Al flinched in fright then sighed when he shined the light in Harry's face. "Bloody Hell Daddy, don't scare me like that." Al said quite loudly Harry shushed him with a smile and said "Quite, the others are sleeping." But Al did not have a smile on his face apparently he did not like to be scared. "Maybe next time you shouldn't make me jump out of my skin." He said with a quiet voice now but very angrily. Harry's smile turned to a very stern look as he entered the room.

"Then next time don't get caught by me past your bedtime reading." Harry said and snatched the book away from him. "No, Daddy please don't lose my page." Al begged very whiney and despite the attitude that Al previously gave him, Harry chuckled and look at the front cover. "_Sherlock Holmes: A Scandal in Bohemia._" It read, Harry looked at his son with a "_really_" look on his face "Why are you giving me that look Daddy?" Al asked "You really like this book don't ya." Harry said

"Sherlock Holmes is the best detective, he can notice things other people can't and he-he can even do all that without using magic." Al said as he jumped up in his bed. "Well then the next time I go to the store in London, I should get the second one since you're almost done with this one." Harry said as he playfully grabbed Al and slammed him into his bed making them laugh. "But for right now, it's bed time." Harry said as Al groaned and took his book back. "Can I stay up a little longer Daddy?" Al asked

Harry bent down and looked him in the eye then said "You already have." Al groaned once more and pulled back the covers then slipped inside, Harry tucked him in. "Good night Daddy." He said as has Harry kissed him on his forehead "Good night buddy." Harry responded then shut off his light and closed the door. Harry then walked up the last staircase and quietly went into his own room, there he found Ginny under the covers asleep; he got ready for bed without making a sound and slipped into bed. Ginny stirred a little in her sleep but she did not wake up, but she did however turned over to her side and snuggled into Harry's chest.

Harry smiled and kissed her on the head as he wrapped his arms around her. But all too soon Harry's smile was turned upside down. He began to think about the war, James and his brother and sister were all still too young too fully understand what was going on, but how much longer can they really be ok? As long as they never understood what was happening outside their home they would never understand how serious it was. Harry sighed and rested his cheek on Ginny's head as he thought to himself. "_When will we get an actual peaceful life?_"

Then drifted off to sleep. Harry's dream was an unpleasant one, probably not as much as when Voldemort attacked his dreams. But this was certainly not one of his best ones, Harry was alone on the streets, Ginny had abandon him and taken the children with her, none of his friends including Ron and Hermione were not talking to him and worse of all, his own children hated him. "Why couldn't you kill her?" James asked "Because she was too strong, and her followers are everywhere it's hard to track where she really was." Harry said as he looked at James, he was much older and taller now but something wasn't quite right about him but Harry just couldn't figure it out.

"Excuses, Excuses, you're just saying that because you want to cover up the truth that you are just weak." Lily said she too was much older and taller; but not as tall as James but like him she had something odd about her "It's not my fault, at least I tried please understand what I'm trying to say to you." Harry begged "Oh we understand alright understand that you're a complete failure." James said "Yes I know I didn't succeed but I am not a failure if I was a failure then I wouldn't even try to destroy Viviana, Al you gotta back me up on this." Harry said, he wasn't sure when he got there but he really didn't care.

Al stood in front of his father in silence for a minute or so then said "You didn't give me a life I wanted." He said Harry stood there stunned "Because you didn't defeat Viviana, I'm now terrified to even step out of my own house, so thanks to you I'm gonna die alone." He said Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes "Al, don't ever say that, you know I'm always here for you." Harry told him "You always favored Al than me or Lily." James said "No, that's not true, I love all three of you equally." Harry said

"Then how come you always played with him more than me or James?" Lily asked "It just looks that way, if you would've come and asked me if you could play with both of us I would've let you." Harry said "All I'm hearing are lies over and over again." James said and then walked away from him along with His siblings "Wait, where are you going?" Harry asked as they became smaller, "Away from you." Al said

"But, I'm your father, you need me." Harry said "Yeah we do need a father but just not you. You are and forevermore not our father." Lily said then vanished with James and Al. Harry then arose quickly from his bed and started to hyperventilate. Then with shaking legs he pulled back the cover and went to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and doused himself with cold water. He felt stupid to have a dream like that, but he couldn't help himself.

That is what he's most afraid of now, losing everything and everyone he loved again and he isn't sure that there would be another. But Harry knew that even if Viviana did control the wizarding world, he knew his family and friends well enough that they would never abandon him. Ron even told it to his face that he would support him even if they lost. But knowing Ron, Harry knew he was just saying that to make up for lost time when he told Harry he did know how it felt to be scared for family members. Harry shook his head then dry his face off with a nearby towel.

"Clank," went something outside loudly; Harry jerked his head towards the door. Slowly, Harry walked up to the door. Wondering if it was a burglar he pressed his ear to the door, bit then he remember only wizards could actually get inside Grimmuald Place. Listening closely he waited for at least two minutes until he heard someone running down the hall. Knowing the sound of a child running barefooted, Harry sighed and opened the door.

He then peered his head out and looked around to see which of his sons was out of his bed, but yet see didn't see any of them, not even Lily. Clueless he walked out and walked down stairs towards their rooms and checked on Lily but she was still in her crib sleeping soundly. Confused, Harry walked down stairs towards the second floor but what stopped him was small droplets of something red, which looked like blood, he followed the trail that lead him to Al's bedroom door. On the handle however was, a red hand print like someone was bleeding. His heart started beating faster as he reached out and was about to grab the handle but then a small hand pulled on his shirt.

Harry yelped in shocked and turned around to see James standing behind him, he held his chest and sighed in relief "James, don't scare me like that." He said as he knelt down to his height "What are you doing Daddy?" James asked him "I was in the bathroom splashing water on my face, were you running?" Harry asked "Yeah." James responded "Did you have a cut and go into Al's bedroom?" Harry asked once again

"No, why?" James asked him this time. Harry looked back at Al's doorknob but there was nothing there. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't imagining as James said "What's wrong Daddy?" Harry turned back at James and smiled at him "Nothing, I just thought I saw something." Harry said as he looked at him "Now why are you out of bed?" Harry asked a third time

"I'm scared of the storm." James told him "What storm?" Harry said confusingly, that was soon answered when a great loud boom of thunder erupted from outside James gasped and held on to Harry's waist, he smiled and patted his back. "James there's nothing to be afraid of, you're safe in this house." Harry said "But Uncle George said…" James started "You're Uncle is a joker and likes to tease other people. He did that all the time with your Mum." Harry said as he picked him up and carried him down stairs to his room.

"Really!" James exclaimed "Yeah, but the next time he tries to scared you, you come and tell me and we can send you to his place in the middle of the night." Harry said and placed James in his bed "That seems scary." James said as he was being tucked in by his father "It could teach him a lesson, and it could stop him from scaring you and you won't have to come in to your Mum and I's bed." Harry said "What's wrong with me sleeping with you and Mum?" James asked

"The bed is only made for two people James. When we add you it makes it three and crowded." Harry explained "But don't you love me?" James asked for a minute Harry stopped breathing as he remembered his dream. "Of course I do, I love you more than anything in the world." Harry said as his son looked resentful is probably a good word. "Do you know why?" Harry asked him, James shook his head "Because you made me a Dad." Harry answered making James smile as Harry kissed his forehead

"What was your Daddy like?" James asked "Well I really don't know, even though a bunch of old friends of his told me a lot of things about him but in truth I really never knew him myself." Harry said "Why? Did something happen?" James asked curiously he looked at him as he though "_Now how do I say this so I can avoid the total truth?_" Harry pretended to think about it as he sighed "Well they die, him and my mum, when I was around your sister's age, at that age I could hardly even talk." Harry said as James laughed and rolled on his bed.

"Do you ever miss them?" James asked again "Only when I think about you kids, and the day you were born. Because they're missing out on my big moments." Harry said James smiled once more as Harry rubbed his hair "Alright it's bedtime." Harry told him "Ok." James said and got into bed but then lighting struck making James gasp. "Daddy!" He said Harry turned around and saw him clutching his covers. "James, I told you it's just a storm." Harry said

"No it's not that." James explained Harry looked at him with extreme confusion. "What wrong?" Harry asked "I think there's something out my window." He said Harry gave him a look also trying to give him a warning. "James you're not trying to get yourself to sleep in our bed, are you?" Harry questioned him "No I'm not, really Daddy there's something out there." James said Then CRACK went another bolt of lightning showing the shadow of what looked like a tree. James screamed and hugged his father once more. "Oh James relax, it's just a tree." Harry said "But I've never seen that there before." He said

"Well have you looked out of it?" Harry asked him "No." James responded "Well then how do you know it was there before?" Harry asked him, for once his son was silent. "But what about the storm?" James asked "Well why don't you try counting?" Harry said "Counting?" James said "Yeah, you start from 1) one thousand and you count higher every time you don't hear the thunder and when you go higher you know that the thunder is moving away." Harry explained

"Oh, but why don't they just start with one?" James asked "I don't know I've never asked." Harry said as the door opened showing Al very upset. "You're screaming woke me up James." He said "It's not my fault that you're a deep sleeper." James said "If I can hear you're screaming how that makes me a deep sleeper?" Al argued "You probably could sleep through a tornado." James argued back "At least I can ride a broom." Al said but James had no comeback, but he did blow a raspberry at his younger brother.

"Enough." Harry said sternly "You two are gonna wake your Mum and sister, Albus go to bed." Harry ordered "Yes Daddy, night." He said "Good night." Harry said still with a stern tone in his voice "That calls for you two young man." Harry said "Why am I in trouble?" James asked Harry gave him a look "Really, you blew a raspberry at your brother." Harry said "Get some sleep alright." Harry said He walked out of James's bedroom as lighting flashed "1) One thousand, 2) one thousand….." Harry heard James say but then closed the door and muffled his voice, he then went back upstairs to his room but only to find Ginny wake.

Harry gave her a smile as he walked up to the bed. "Did the boys wake you up?" Harry asked her "No, someone's screaming did." Ginny said "James." Harry said quickly "What was he screaming for?" Ginny questioned him "He was scared of the storm." Harry said "Did he try to come and sleep with us?" Ginny asked a third time. "I think he did, right after he mistaken a tree for a monster." Harry responded he thought Ginny would've have some annoyed expression on her face but instead he saw her very confused.

"What tree are you talking about?" Ginny asked making Harry confused as she was. James was in his bed still counting, but still every scared. As another thunder rumbled James had to start over. "1) one thousand, 2) one thousand….." But James had to stop for another crack of thunder sounded off making James's breathing run faster, "1) one thousand." James started but another thunder clapped loudly with James screaming and hiding under his covers. Harry is talking to Ginny trying to explain to her about the tree that was in front of James's window. "Ginny I saw the shadow of the tree when a bolt of lightning flashed." Harry said

"Harry, there is no tree." Ginny said "Of course there is I saw it with my own eyes." Harry said "Harry, when I cleaned the windows this morning I saw no tree in front of his window." Ginny explained, Harry was shocked at what he just heard, James slowly lifted his covers over his eyes and saw a black mass with huge teeth. James screamed loudly making Harry bolt out of his bed and into James's room, the monster had James by the waist and almost swallowed half of him. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled aiming his wand at the monster. It groaned and released James and he landed on the hard floor.

But still in shock, he laid there and did not move an inch. But the monster, angry that his meal was taken and determined to finish it glided along the floor and grabbed James again and this time upside down. He screamed again this time waking Al up, he groaned and got up from his bed and into the hallway. "James, shut up with your screaming, I can't sleep at all!" Al shouted but then a door creaked opened as a white light and something else came out of it, Al stood there stunned and frighten.

"Daddy?" he asked but it was too quiet for Harry to hear, he was so busy with James that he didn't think of anything else. Harry then charged at the monster with nothing but his own two bare hands, he poked the monster in the eye making it groan again and release James once again. Al stood there in shock looking at what he thought was his father. "Daddy, why are you so pale?" He asked, Harry now has a hold of James and his trying to pull him away from the wreckage but then the monster grabbed James's ankle and pulling him towards it.

"Daddy, it's got me!" James screamed Harry tried stupefying it again but it would not budge "Daddy, don't let it get me!" James said "I won't I'll never let it." Harry said and thought of the only thing he could think of. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted and with that the familiar silver stag came out of Harry's wand and send back the monster and it scurried away. Harry hugged James, who was trembling in shock, he rubbed his back while trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry James, this would've never happened if I listened to you." Harry said

But James said nothing. "Stay here while you're Mum and I go and check on your brother and sister." Harry said but James walked upstairs passed Harry as he went up to Al who was still in the hallway but in some sort of shock himself. "Al, what are you doing here? Did James wake you up with his screaming, you better not start it wasn't his fault." Harry said "Daddy, how are you here but yet over there?" Al asked him Harry looked at him clueless. "What are you talking about Al? There's nobody there." Harry told him

"Daddy, I see you, you're hang-hanging over there." Al stuttered at that point Harry knew something was up and became frighten. "Albus, I want you to go to my room for now while I go check on your sister ok." He said and took off but instead of following his Father's orders Al stood there as the white light came back and shined on Al, he gasped as he was sucked in and disappeared. Harry is walking to Lily's room where he found Ginny holding Lily, who was in tears, and Ginny was trying to calm her down. "Is James ok?" She asked Harry

"Yeah he's find, shaken up but he'll survive." Harry said "What do you think attacked James?" Ginny asked Harry thought to himself for a minute and then it hit him "I'm starting to think that it was a Lethifold." Harry said "A Lethifold?" Ginny questioned as she bounced Lily "Yeah they're known as the living shroud. They can swallow a single human in one gulp." Harry explain, Ginny shivered "I hate to think what would've happened if we didn't think about it." Ginny said Harry nodded then became silent.

"Where's Al?" Ginny asked while breaking the silence "I told him to go in our room for now." Harry said but upon entering the room they did not find him. "I thought you said he was in here?" Ginny asked as she sat Lily on their bed "I told him to come in here but I don't know why he isn't." Harry said and bolted out of the room and went into the hallway where he was standing but could not find him. "Albus!" He shouted as he ran downstairs into his room. He looked under his bed, in his closet but could not find him.

Harry ran back upstairs and met Ginny in the hall. "He's not in his room." Harry told her, "He's not in the attic room either." Ginny said "I'm going to check the kitchen." Harry said "I'll check the restrooms." She said as Harry ran down the stairs he looked into the cupboards under the table but still no Al. Ginny opened the door to the second floor restroom. "Albus?" She said as she turned on the light. James was now in his parent's bedroom still in shock and covered head to toe in slim. Lily, who saw her oldest brother enter the room, carefully slid down her parent's bed and walked up to him.

"JJ" She said in her two year old language, but still recovering from the following event, James didn't hear her, but somehow she understood why he didn't respond, she took a towel and wiped the slim off his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, James gave her a smile and said "Thanks Lily." She giggled and pushed her hair out of her face then said "Where Bubba?" James just shook his head "I don't know," he told her. Harry ran up the stairs into the attic but could not find Al.

Harry ran back down the stairs as James turned on the radio. Harry looked inside his room and saw James there. "Oh, it's you, Ok, I want you… oh Lily that's one of my good towels." Harry said as he saw Lily wiping the slim off of James. He groaned and sighed "Ok, just stay there, watch your sister, and do not move you understand me?" Harry asked firmly, James only nodded his head slowly. Harry nodded back and ran to the cellar, he opened the door and slowly made his way down. James looked around the room wondering what to do as the static from the radio played on.

Then a voice came through the radio saying "Daddy?" James eyes went wide as the voice continued "Daddy, where are you?" even more shocked and terrified then he was before James started breathing faster and faster. "D-Dad." James quietly started "D-Dad, D-Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" James screamed, Harry jerked his head towards his room where his oldest son was. "James!" He yelled as he climbed up the cellar stairs. He then held his breath all the way up to his room when he finally said "James, what's the matter?" Harry asked "Daddy?" Harry heard Al's voice come to his ears. He sighed in relief as a smile came on his face.

"Albus, thank god, where are you bud?" Harry asked "Daddy! Daddy!" James screamed now crying "James, bud calm down. Where's your brother?" Harry asked him, he tried to talk but he was too upset to even speak, Harry shushed him to calm him down. "James, take deep breath and try to use your words." Harry said James told what his father said and all that came out was. "Al, Al is, Al is." James said but then started crying again.

"Al is what James?" Harry asked him. "Daddy?" Al voice asked Harry and James slowly turned their heads towards the radio. "Daddy? Daddy is that you? I can hear you but I can't see you. Where are you?" He asked Harry's breath became slower and slower. Ginny then came rushing into the room. "I can't find him anywhere." She said she looked over at James and saw him crying. "Hey, buddy you're alright, it's ok." She told him "Daddy!" Al said Ginny gasped at the sound of his voice. "Albus, where are you?" Ginny asked

"Daddy, I'm scared, where's Mummy?" He asked she turned over to Harry who was in a state of his own shock. "Ginny, Al is talking…" He started but Al finished saying "Daddy, is Mummy with you, I heard you say her name." He said through the radio, now knowing where his voice was coming from "Bubba!" Lily said to the radio, Ginny slowly dropped James down and gasped while saying. "Oh my god." Harry slowly lifted his hand and reached out and touched the radio with his dirty hands. With his breath slow and his mind out he said "Albus."

So I hope this is similar to Poltergeist but not too similar. And I hope that it wasn't too scary but suspenseful enough that you want to find out what happens next but all I can tell you is if you like the book so far I'll try to make so you like the entire book, but if you don't then well stop reading it if you don't like it, and if you do well you suck even more.

So as we conclude another chapter in this book we are still left with clues more than answers, and that is how I want them. Do not ask for previews because I will not give you any. So continue on or not and find out what happens next, if you don't you'll miss out, and don't worry if you get a paper cut you'll be fine, that is if you treat it right away. Now onto the third chapter.


End file.
